Talk:Gilderoy Lockhart
Is Gilderoy Lockhart American? I remembere reading somewhere that he is an american 05:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ghb : Nope, all the characters seen are British, unless their nationality is explicitly mentioned. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Message me)']] 06:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Lockhart´s house? It is never mentioned in the books, but, doesn´t he wear the Hufflepuff symbol on his clothes in the second film, during the duelling club? Or was it the Hogwarts crest?--Rodolphus 18:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Doesn´t anyone know? I can´t idendify it.--Rodolphus 13:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean the pale blue quilted vest? The crest on that appears to be Lockhart's own, as it's got a "G" in the middle, which presumably stands for Gilderoy. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thast´s what I meant. Couldn´t iz also mean Gryffindor? It´s golden-coloured.--Rodolphus 14:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Another possibility: In Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets (video game), PC, we can see him with the Ravenclaws.--Rodolphus 14:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::How does being around other Ravenclaws mean that he was in Ravenclaw when he went to school? Is there any canonical proof, anywhere that confirms he was in Ravenclaw when he was a student? It's just that consiering his attributes I have a hard time believing the sorting hat would put him in Ravenclaw. He himself says that the only spell he was ever good at was the memory charm, and as far as the G standing for Gryffindor, no way, he isn't at all brave and definitely wouldn't stick his neck out for others. I would guess either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. --BachLynn23 19:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The film shows him with Ravenclaw quidditch robes (as stated in the article) so it is cannon.--Rodolphus 19:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) /* Needed Typo Fix: */ In the part about his Hogwarts Career, the end of the paragraph concerning Harry says "these ridiculous hypothesis." These is a plural form, and thus it should be changed to hypothesEs, not the singular hypothesis. Please correct this, someone. Brainheil 22:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I seriously don't think that the color of his quidditch robes in some obscure photo seen in the movie is enough to make an assumption of his house. --TheOtherMinister I agree, especially as it's in a black-and-white photo! Ztyran 00:08, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't about the colours of his quidditch robes, if you look closely at the patch on the robes there is a Raven. Which is the patch for Ravenclaws. At least in the movies. --BachLynn (Accio!) 00:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Several problems there: 1. That is simply your and your opinion is not what matters. What matters are the canon facts and there is every canonical indication that he was in Ravenclaw, therefore we must accpet him as being in that house. This also goes for that comment earlier about "I doubt we can take a random film photos word for it", especially since JK is consulted on these things. 2. You have trouble believing that? Erm, while it may have been highly unethical his scheme to steal the fame and fortune of the people he obliviated was pretty crafty; in fact, if it wasn't for that broken wand he would likely never have been caught. It was a very smart thing to do and hence very Ravenclaw (houses aren't all good or bad after all). 3. You think Hufflepuff was likely? They value fair play and justice. What he built his career upon in no way reflects that. Therefore, we shoudl mark him as Ravenclaw—Green Zubat 21:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The fact is that he was a fraud through and through, he took credit for things he didn't do and represented himself as things he was'' not''. Regardless of what house he was in, it's entirely possible and more than likely that he just put on the Ravenclaw robes for the photographic opportunity and that he also likely never even played Quidditch. If this picture was really'' true'', then why isn't it a younger actor/"Young Gilderoy", like the rest of the entire Harry Potter movie series has done with the photographs (save for Lily Potter in Slughorns Slug Club photo)? Chalking it up to "house pride"? This was present-day Gilderoy Lockhart in a student's robes. And why are we taking a Christopher Columbus movie as "canon"? JKR might be consulted on these things, but obviously she wasn't consulted on a load of things Columbus did contrary to her wishes (she wanted all British actors; she didn't get all British actors for the first two movies, the ones that Columbus wrecked...she insisted that Harry and Ginny were the soulmates, but Kloves was such a Harmonian that he didn't care and kept putting in little Harry/Hermione bits, like that tent scene in Hallows 1). What we should do is not mark his house as anything until next year when Rowling puts out the real canon information on Pottermore, lest this site look erroneous because it's making assumptions based on the movies, which were not written by JKR. They're adaptations of her work, and there will be screwups in them. I'm not going to correct it/I'll leave it alone, but I'm waiting for Rowling to put up Lockhart's bio in the next Pottermore book. ParryHotterHero 18:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Lockhart Card Irony Ok, remember the chocolate frog cards in real life? well, I was lucky(?) enough to get a Gilderoy Lockhart card. The text on the back back says: "Prolific author with wavy blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes..." See what they did there? Just thought it was a cool little tidbit. Not sure if it's canon. :Haha. Nice tidbit. It would be canon, since it's from an official source (movie merchandise). By the way, could you upload any scans of the chocolate frog card? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have the Lockhart card. Do you still need it, Seth? AlastorMoody 00:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be nice to add that to the article. Can you upload scans from the front and back of the card? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well wait one minute! I thought you two were talking about the Quirrell card.... Lol.... So sorry about that, Seth. But anyway, possibly you could still use the Quirrell one? Dunno. Sorry about the mix up :( :S AlastorMoody 03:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::And here we are... Front of the Quirrell Card as well as the Back of the Quirrell Card. AlastorMoody 03:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Might just be me, but both of those links 404. Might want to upload them to the wiki directly or some external site. Ordona 04:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Sorry, I wasn't sure how to upload it to the wiki since it said to put in the URL of the site on which the pictures were, so that was the only way I could do it. I can go to it, but that's probably because it's a Gmail URL, and you'd probably have to be on my Gmail account to see it >.> Sorry about that. You can see the front of the card at: Bewitched Snowballs . AlastorMoody 20:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::You can upload pictures from your drive using this page. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::My apologies... AGAIN! It just so happens that I DO have the Lockhart card (not the Quirrell, I'm certain this time ;) ) Do you still need the card, Seth... again? AlastorMoody 05:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hair??? it is said that his hair is orangeish and not blonde is it true because in d pic his hair is orange N77 11:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the book, it's specified that Lockhart is blond "There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes." chapter 3 hp2 / pic is an actor's pic, it could contradict slighly infos given in books. -- 11:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Gilderoy's last book I still think we should some marker on Who Am I? as it's only seen after the credits, and isn't in the movie proper even if it doesn't conflict with book canon. Ztyran 23:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Question? In the PC version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Lockhart is caught by Harry and Ron and says "I was just getting my broom warmed up to go!" Can this be considered cannon to his alledged flying skills as no higher cannon directly contradicts it? :Ah, I was not aware of this when I reverted your edit. Feel free to re-add it. My apologies. Perhaps citing your source for that would help ease confusion. -- 1337star (talk) 04:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Birthday I'd say Lockhart was born on 26 January. This test (from which comes the 26 January birthdate) seems to be Hermione's test, which we know had full marks, as it coincides with the answers she gave. Now, this one, from which comes the 12 December birthday, has some wrong questions, making it lose some credibility (i.e. it says his ideal birthday gift would be a flower when that is, in fact, wrong). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Could have sworn I replied to this before. Yes, I agree the 26 January date comes from a more correct test than the 12 December one. -- 1337star (talk) 00:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Good catch. I agree that the January 26 test is supposed to be Hermione's. Thus I think that birthdate should be treated as canon until it's contradicted by new information from Pottermore (I'm predicting the characters who get background info for CoS on Pottermore will be Molly, Arthur, and Lockhart). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Should we make the necessary changes, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Gilderoy's Boggart? i don't think we have any reliable information that his boggart truley is lord voldemort (on lego harry potter 1-4 everybody and their mother's boggart is voldemort) i don't think lego harry potter is a very reliable source of info mainly because itsays almost everyone' boggart is voldemort (even those who have never seen voldemort) 02:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :No offense, but it doesn't matter what you think. The LEGO games are considered a canon source by the wiki, and thus his Boggart is Voldemort. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 02:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Notes and references Alright, I don't know what's going on and it's starting to chap my hide because I'm normally pretty good with code, but this is defeating me. For some reason, only the last three references are showing in the Notes and references section of the article. Everything else just isn't there and no matter what I try, I can't get them to show up. I need a fresh pair of eyes - could somebody please take a look and see if they can figure out why they aren't showing up? Apparently it's been like that for at least a month without anyone noticing. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : I think I got it fixed. It looks like the "media" section (this edit) made by somehow blocked all the refs. I've removed it, and the refs should all be there. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 04:14, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :: See talk page reply. This is okay as a stopgap, but not ideal, as that section was added specifically by Wikia, at no small cost of time. So while it's good to know what's causing the problem, I'd hate to have to just remove it. I've contacted Gcheung to see if he might know how to solve this without having to remove it. In the meantime, I think I'll try playing around with it myself... ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Fixed! It was just a bit of bad coding - "gallery widths" instead of "gallery width." Once I fixed that, all of the references were back. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) House, Part 2 I know the article marked him as a Ravenclaw, but that's based purely on a bird seen on some robes he was wearing in a picture. Others before me have suggested he might have been in other Houses, and whilst I'll gladly accept that he's in Ravenclaw any day, I do think it's possible he might have been in Gryffindor: #When Lockhart pulls Harry up to the front, Snape immediately suggests someone from his own House, mirroring Lockhart and Snape; it's possible, ever so slightly, that this was because Lockhart was in Gryffindor. #He wears a golden crest with a capital "G"; although some people believe it stands for "Gilderoy", an indication of his self-centredness, it might also be for "Gryffindor". #It would certainly take a lot of nerve to blast somebody in the face with a Memory Charm right after they've told you their life story and about how they've done some truly complicated magic, and Gryffindor are renowned for bravery and nerve. #The Ravenclaw Quidditch robes feature an adult Lockhart; some might chalk this up to mere house pride, but I really think that it was staged - he might not even have been in Ravenclaw to begin with, much less on the Quidditch team. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::You make some good points, but the problem is that it's all speculative. I'm sure that if someone wanted to, they could come up with a number of things that might suggest he was in some other house. In the absence of other information, I think we have to stick with the solid piece of evidence that we have, that he was shown wearing Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Since we're talking about his house, though, I do think we should slap a "possibly" onto it. As Hunnie Bunn pointed out, the picture shows an adult Lockhart; it could easily be as much of a staged forgery as many of Lockhart's other portraits, such as the one of him with a knocked-out troll. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I suppose I'd endorse having a "possibly" next to it, given that you can rarely be sure of anything when it comes to Lockhart. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC)